I began my involvement with CATCH while on faculty at the UTHSC School of Public Health, prior to coming to NICHD. The study is a test of the effectiveness of a multi-component, school-based intervention to modify CVD risk factors among preadolescent children. Blood pressure, blood lipids, body fatness, and behavioral risk factors will be assessed. The intervention includes curriculum, school environment, and family components. My responsibilities include being a member of the physical activity measurement working group and providing expertise on all physical activity and physical fitness assessments. I am PI of the following substudy: "Test of the validity of the physical activity interview with elementary age children."